The Sunshine Kid
by Amor Noir
Summary: Noel loves Dee. Dee loves Noel. Oh, if only it were that easy. Multiple love triangles are formed and friends start to get in the way. And on top of that, Noel finds himself constantly busy with Boosh-Business. Touring will only make things worse. -fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The set of the television show was cleared. Everyone else had gone home already and not a single sound echoed throughout the building. The young man peered at himself through the mirror while keeping seated at the dressing table. He slowly reached his hand out, carefully running his hand along the edges of his reflection. The bulbs attached to the mirror ahead were lighting up his big, bright, blue eyes. He looked closer at himself, sharply gazing at each of his particular features. He had long layers of jet-black hair that hit just below his shoulders. Thick rings of ebony eyeliner circled around his eyes. He looked just as he did on a regular basis. However, one familiar feature was missing from the man's face. A smile.

Noel Fielding was best known for his role as "Vince" on a comedy television show called "The Mighty Boosh." He had written the part and acted as the part for almost six years now. He had alot in common with his character, Vince. Both were loved by most who knew them. Both were always looking about for the latest styles in fashion. Both were always in a cheerful mood and had a tendency to bring joy to those around them. Vince was the Sunshine Kid. And to his friends and family, so was Noel. He wrote the part of Vince for a reason. He wanted a better way to portray himself. A better way to display himself to the world. More than anything, all he wanted was to make people smile; to make them laugh; to make them happy; to please them. But lately, Noel had felt himself changing. He hadn't been the same cheerful person he once was. He and Vince had now become more different then ever. Noel had been miserable. And all he had been doing was hiding his new-found misery behind a fake smile; a fake laugh.

Noel pulled his hand away from the mirror. As he moved his hand over his chest, he gently grabbed the pendant that hung on his neck. With a careful grip on it, he slowly slid his thumb across it, back and fourth. The pendant was in the shape of an old-fashioned key. Noel was never seen without it. It had constantly hung over his chest since the day he received it. While holding on to the old, silver key, Noel kept his eyes on the face in front of him. With one last light stroke of his thumb across the key, he let go.

He lifted his arms up to place his elbows upon the surface of the table. He let his head sink into his hands, cupped together and propped up by his elbows. He let out a loud sigh, his head stirring with thought. Slowly, he began to slide his hands upward, through his long silky hair. He looked up and with one last sight of himself in the mirror, he stood up and flicked the lights off as he headed out of the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

As Noel stepped outside the studio, he suddenly felt a strong wind against him. Rain was pouring from the sky and from what he could vaguely see, there weren't many people around. But of course, who would be out and about in weather like this? He reached his arms over his shoulders and grabbed the hood of his jacket. Pulling it over his head, he felt a nice relief from the storm. His jacket was old, tattered and pretty thin but it was surely better than nothing. He looked ahead and while slipping his hands into his pockets, he began his walk home.

After a long while of trudging through the city of London, Noel had walked up to the door of his flat. He pulled a small set of keys out of his pocket and started fumbling around with them. He spent a moment searching for the right one, and once found, he stuck it in the door and pushed it open. As soon as he walked in, he sensed a warm scent of a sweet, and familiar perfume. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled with his nose, letting the aroma fill him. A small grin began to form on his face as he let memories fill his head. He threw his keys on the small table that sat beside the front door then pulled his jacket off and threw it aside as well. He walked through the short hall that lead into the living room. Just as he expected, were two people sitting on the couch.

Dee Plume had been a friend of Noel's for years. They had met in what seemed like a lifetime ago, at a popular club in the centre of town. She was a musician, and had been there playing a set with the rest of her band, "Robots in Disguise." Noel would never forget that moment they locked eyes. Dee stood at the edge of the stage, saying her farewells to the audience as the band's performance had came to end. It was then that she noticed the beautiful man in the middle of the crowd. Just as she saw him, he looked up at her, the two flashing each other a smile as their eyes met. It was later that night that Dee ran into Noel outside the club as they both had been leaving. After both had consumed a fairly large amount of drinks, they weren't too shy to strike up a conversation. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were exchanging numbers. After a few days, Noel had given Dee a call. Although she didn't have so much memory as to what had happened that night, she agreed to attend a few parties and clubs with Noel. After weeks of hanging around each other, they became good friends. Lots of rumors were spread about the two after being seen together so often around London, but they strictly kept their relationship a friendship. Neither could honestly deny the jealousy they had each gotten when the other would come by a new girlfriend/boyfriend but they both kept those feelings to themselves and never became romantically involved. They had always been "just friends." To this day, they were still just friends. Noel had strong doubt that they could ever become more.

Russell Brand was Noel's best friend. The two were hardly ever apart. Like Noel, Russell was also an actor and comedian. He had met Noel a few years ago when they both appeared on a British game show called the "Big Fat Quiz of the Year." It was a quiz based on the top news stories and events of Britain throughout the past year. Every year there was a new cast of comedians, actors, singers and models to compete with one another and take the quiz. And as Noel and Russell had both been selected as participants for the same year, they were paired together as a team called the "Goth Detectives." The nickname stuck for the duo and they soon began to form a friendship. They were seen everywhere together, including numerous red carpet events, their own stand-up gigs, after-parties, clubs, bars, radio shows, interviews, everywhere. The funny-men had even recieved a large number of fans for the Goth Detectives and began to be requested to do more interviews and stand-up events together. But as much as they were seen with one another on-camera, nothing changed off-camera. They were still best friends, almost like brothers. Noel would always have Russell's back and Russell would always do the same.

The two friends of Noel both gave him a bright smile. Noel hadn't seen either in quite some time. He had been busy lately with the writing and filming of the Mighty Boosh and hadn't had much time for his personal life. But neither Russell or Dee minded. They both understood he was busy, as the two were usually feeling the same amount of stress from working as Noel was. Noel went over to the two, hugging each of them with a genuine smile. He took a seat beside the couch, on a big arm chair.

"It's so good to see you guys. What are you doing here?" Noel spoke while keeping his smile.

Dee and Russell smiled back at him. Dee lightly giggled then said, "We were talking and you came up. We both spoke of how we haven't seen you in a while so we thought we'd come and stop by."

"Yeah, thank God you gave us keys to your place or we would have been waiting outside for hours! We've been waiting for you for ages! But don't worry, we've made ourselves at home, like usual." Russell added with a grin.

Dee nodded in agreement to Russell, she laughed then looked at Noel. She carefully studied his appearence. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. He looked alot skinnier than he had before. His hair was getting ratty and dark circles shown under his eyes, apart from the eyeliner. She was smarter than to believe Noel everytime he said he was "Ok", so she looked at him, concerned. "Noel, are you...how have you been doing?" She spoke with a slight sigh, still looking worried.

Noel nodded, his smile soon turned fake as he began to answer her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Russell looked at Noel as well, he knew that he was thinking the same thing Dee was. They both knew Noel wasn't "fine" and that something was wrong. "Are you sure mate? You don't look so fine...You look tired. You look..." His voice trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

Dee glanced at Russell, she nodded at Noel as Russell spoke then finished what he was saying for him. "...unhappy."

Noel stood up, turning his back to the two as he faced the window, looking out and running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing's wrong. I told you, I'm fine. I've just been...busy, alot. Just working and stuff..."

Dee stood up as well, she held her hands together in front of her. She looked up at Noel almost as if she was pleading. "We have been too, but you look alot worse. You were busy and stressed out last time I saw you, but you didn't look anywhere as bad as you do now. Just talk to us Noel. We're your friends. We know something's been bothering you lately. You've seemed so distant. You never go out with your friends anymore. You don't dress the same unless you're filming. It seems like you've taken less care to yourself. You're not the same. Just tell us what's bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Noel said defensively. "I swear! I'm fine! I haven't changed! I'm the same person!" Noel yelled out as he turned to face the two. Just then, he stopped, seeing the sadness in Dee's eyes. He turned again to the window, sighing. "Just forget about it. I've been tired, that's all. The Boosh is finishing up this season and we'll take a break from filming for a while. Everything will be back to normal again."

Dee quietly sighed, she sat back down on the couch next to Russell and slighly shook her head as she looked down at the floor. "I hope so."

Russell nodded. He didn't quite know what to say after hearing everything that had been said.

Noel turned to them and sat on the arm of the chair. He looked down for a moment, scratching his head. "Look, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed...You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like. You've done this before, you know where everything is...Just make yourselves at home." He stood up off the chair and began walking torwards his bedroom. With one last look at his friends, he stopped to say, "Goodnight.", then went inside his room, quietly closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning finally came, although the night seemed to drag on forever. Noel was laying across the bed in his darkened room. The black curtains which hung over the windows were closed and the lights were turned off, letting no light in whatsoever. Noel had alot on his mind. He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide his depression from either Russell or Dee. It might of worked with other people, but never them. They knew him too well to believe him when he was lying. He continued to stare up at the bright red walls, glancing at posters as his eyes came to them. As he gazed around the room, his mind kept spinning. He wanted to be honest with Dee and Russell. He wanted to tell them what was really bothering him. But how could he tell them? He was afraid to. He didn't know what to expect of them, but he didn't want to hear their sympathy; he didn't want to hear their judgement; he didn't want to hear any of it. He wanted things to be back to normal again, but he didn't know how to make it that way. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. He was lost.

Dee sat up on the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom of Noel's flat. All she could think of was Noel and their conversation from the night before. Maybe she brought it up too soon. Maybe she was being too nosey. Maybe she shouldn't of even came to see him. But Noel was one of her best friends. And to her, he was so much more than that...if only he knew. How could she not be concerned? While deep inside her thoughts, Dee glanced up to notice the corner of the room was covered in photos of Noel and his friends. She stood up, slowly walking towards all the pictures. This must have been new, she had never seen it before but she had stayed in that room tons of times. There were pictures of him with Russell, ones with him and his family, ones with the Mighty Boosh cast and a few with the Boosh crew. Some were even filled with him and the Mighty Boosh groupies, also known as "Booshies." There was a couple of him and Dee's band-mate and best friend, Sue. Dee felt a slight pain in her chest, she slowly filled with jealousy. She could easily handle the photos with female booshies. After all, Noel didn't even know any of them. But seeing him with Sue almost hurt Dee. She knew there was never anything between them besides friendship, but man, did they look good together. Or at least, Dee definately thought so. Sue was gorgeous, and Noel was so handsome...They would have made a beautiful couple. Dee frowned after staring at the photos of the two for so long. Then finally, her eyes met a picture of Noel with Dee. They had their arms around eachother's waist, holding beer bottles up in the air. Dee never forgot that feeling that consumed her that moment when she felt his warm hand slide across her back and hold her up against his side. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she gazed into the photo closer. They were both smiling. She wondered what he was thinking when they took that picture; how he felt when he looked at it; or if he even cared. To him, it was probably just a photo. Any old photo. Besides, look how many other pictures he had with everyone else. There was only one of him with Dee. And there must have been at least 40 taped upon the walls in front of her.

Suddenly, the door to the guest bedroom popped open. Dee looked up at the door in suprise. Noel was standing in the doorway. Noel slowly walked in, quietly closing the door behind him to avoid waking Russell, who was sleeping on the couch outside the bedrooms. Noel walked closer to Dee, looking down while trying to avoid eye contact. He felt bad about the night before. He knew she was trying to help; both of them were. He should have just explained. When he looked up to see her standing in the corner, he realized what she was doing; looking at everything on those walls. He looked at Dee, noticing that her eyes kept shifting from Noel and the photo of the two. The room was filled with silence. They stood there together for a while before either of them spoke.

After quietly staring at the picture for so long, a quiet voice finally escaped Noel's lips. "That was one of the best days of my life..." Noel said, referring to the day the photo was taken; an entire day he spent with Dee in London, just the two of them.

Dee looked up at him, a little shocked by his statement. She wanted to give him a huge smile, but the look upon her face stayed calm as she nodded and looked back at the photo. "Me too..."

Noel looked down at her, and as he caught her eye, he looked into her eyes as well. "Look, Dee...I'm sorry about last night. I've never kept anything from you before and I'll admit, I was last night. I was keeping alot from both of you. There is something bothering me. There's been alot bothering me. I haven't been the same person, and I know that. I knew before either you or Russell mentioned it. There's been alot on my mind. Why it's been starting just recently and not before...? I don't really know. I know what it is and I should have guessed that you two of all people would have caught it effecting me. But...I can't tell you what it is that's been on my mind. I'm sorry but I won't tell either of you. At least not right now. I'll admit that there is something, but I'm just not telling you; either of you."

Dee looked up at him suprised. She definatley wasn't expecting that from him at that moment. She was glad he admitted to there being a problem, but she was disappointed he refused to explain it. She sighed, nodding as she looked up at him, into his eyes. "...I understand. I respect that you want to keep it to yourself and I won't try to drag it out of you. But thanks for telling me this much, that was really great of you. You could have kept lying about it but you didn't. Thanks, Noel." She said with a smile.

Noel smiled back at her; it was a real smile. He reached down to give her a small hug, then backed away, glancing at the picture. "Enough of all this depressing shit...you're here, and that isn't a very usual thing these days, so let's have some fun. I've missed you, Dee. What do you say we go do something?"

Dee's smile grew bigger. She nodded, but then looked at him curiously. "But what about Russell?" She asked.

Noel laughed then shook his head. "I have a feeling he'll be asleep for a while. He looked pretty out of it last night." Noel said then slightly grinned, realizing the irony. Since obviously he, himself was the one who was really out of it..."Besides, I'll make it even and ditch you for him later anyway." He said jokingly and smiled at her.

Dee laughed then pushed him playfully. "Gee, thanks." She giggled, then grabbed his hand as they started walking to the door. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The front door of the apartment slammed open as the living room lights flashed on. The room filled with sounds of Dee and Noel's drunken laughter while they shuffled through the room. Russell looked up at them from his seat on the couch. He clicked the remote to turn the television off and sat his beer bottle down on the coffee table. He stood up, taking a good look at the two who had just returned from their night of partying and drinking together. Dee's arm was placed around Noel's waist, and Noel's was across Dee's shoulders. Both must of been wearing tons of hairspray and thick rings of each smelled of beer and they were both looking a little disheveled. It had to of been at least three o'clock in the morning. They were gone all day and it was no suprise to Russell to see them standing before him, drunk. A laughed echoed out of Russell's mouth and through the room. "Have fun, did you?"

Noel nodded, grinning. He let go of Dee and moved across the living room, dropping into the large chair. "Oh yeah. We went ta' this club a few blocks 'way. It was all-right." He said, widening his eyes with excitement and a big smile. "Was real bright, real loud. Lot's-a-fun. Lot's-a-drinks, too. You should have came with us. You'd-a loved it there."

As Russell went back to sit on the couch, Dee followed. She stood behind the couch, kneeled over in Russell's direction. Her elbows rested along the top of the couch as she faced Russell and giggled while nodding her head in agreement to what Noel had been saying. Russell glanced back and forth between her and Noel, then laughed a little, shrugging. "Nahhhh, it's cool. Sounds fun but I wanted to let you two spend some time together." He said as he winked at Noel and smiled. "Maybe next time."

Noel looked at Russell, a small confused look on his face. "What are you ta- Ohhh....." Noel thought it pointless to take any action towards his feelings for Dee. It seemed pointless. She would never feel the same. They were "too good of friends." And he had been in that position too many times to risk losing his friendship with someone else again. All the other times he was willing to admit to his feelings for "good friends", it always ended in an awkward situation. The two would gradually stop talking and their friendship would be no-more. He didn't want that to happen with Dee. He refused to even try. He valued what he already had with her too much. So he would continue to deny anything he had for Dee. Even to Russell. "...yeah, you're funny." Noel said to Russell, just as he got up and began walking to his room.

Dee's eyes followed Noel as he walked away. She felt a gentle jolt of pain through her. She wanted to frown but instead, a blank stare marked her face. There it was, Noel's answer to the possible situation of he and Dee in a relationship. He thought it as a joke, it would never happen with them. He wasn't interested. She turned back to Russell, dropping her head against the top couch cushion with a loud sigh. Russell looked at her curiously. "What the Hell's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dee loudly groaned, her face still pressed on to the couch.

"...Ok then. Gotta real answer?" Russell said with a slight laugh after hearing her response.

Dee lifted her head up, shaking it back and fourth as she walked around the couch and sat down next to Russell. "Just forget it." She said in a quiet voice as she leaned back into the seat.

"Oh c'mon, Dee. Don't get all bummed out now. You were just fine a couple minutes ago. Damn, women and their mood swings."

Dee shook her head, in denial. "I'm fine."

She reached forward and grabbed the beer bottle that Russell had sitting on the coffee table. She took a few sips from it just before Russell took it from her and said, "Whoa there, I think you've already had enough for tonight." He laughed.

Dee giggled then smiled at him. She had to admit Russell always had a way of making anyone feel better at any given moment. Noel definatley had that same quality but Russell was more open with it. He would blurt out whatever came to mind, as offensive as it may be. But he could always get a smile out of anyone. And it was just then that Dee realized that about him. Thinking back at all the times he had cheered her up, she felt almost as if she had taken him for granted all this time. "You know Russell, you're a good friend."

Russell eyed her, raising his eyebrow. "Um...what?" It was a suprised to hear that, especially from Dee. "Is this the alcohol talking?" He asked, laughing.

Dee laughed, then shook her head. "No. I just mean you've been a good friend over the years."

"Oh. Well, uh...you too...?" He looked down, thinking. He still wasn't sure what brought all this up.

She bit her bottom lip, looking at him. She didn't give herself much time to think before she reached up to him, letting her lips meet his. Russell was shocked. No way in Hell did he expect that to happen. But he didn't pull away. He didn't ask any questions. He just leaned in further, kissing her back. It was just a few moments ago that Dee was feeling upset knowing that Noel didn't want to have anymore with her besides what they did. And there she was now. Sad, drunk, confused, and kissing Russell, Noel's best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward tension in the room as the three remained quiet. Noel, Dee, and Russell all sat gathered in the living room. Russell and Dee had both been oddly quiet all morning. They had been avoiding each other as much as possible, and Noel was starting to feel suspicious. They usually weren't like that. Normally, neither one of them would have been able to shut up.

Russell was still in shock of the night before. He was sure that Dee and Noel had feelings for each other, but after last night he didn't know what to think. And even as a suprise to him, he didn't know how he felt about Dee anymore. He had never thought about her before in a romantic sense. They barely even talked unless Noel was around. Ever since Dee kissed him, his mind had been racing. He didn't stop her, he didn't just "let it happen", but he actually kissed her as well. And they continued their embrace for nearly ten minutes. He knew this wasn't like him. He never seemed like one that would love, or take any slight romance seriously, but he couldn't shake the fact that he was almost positive he was starting to fall for Dee.

Dee looked down at the floor, sitting on a chair cross-legged and hugging on to a pillow. One of two things happened the night before; she admitted her previously unknown feelings for Russell, or she had made a huge mistake. And as of now, she wasn't sure which it was. Never before had she been so confused. Did she really want Russell in that way? Or was it just to overcome the pain she was feeling from not having Noel? And she thought it was tough before, now she had two men she was confused about. She began falling for Noel long ago, pretty much since they first met. But now, she could of sworn she was getting those same thoughts about Russell. And the fact that Noel and Russell were best friends made matters worse. She figured the best thing to do was to leave and go back home. But she felt it was too late. She already told Noel she would be staying at least a week and if she did leave, what would happen the next time she faced Russell? She couldn't just leave after that without a word. She was stuck.

After almost an hour of sitting in silence, Noel finally disturbed the quiet and spoke. "Is something going on? Something I don't know about?"

Dee looked up at him nervously, glancing at Russell who was sitting beside him. "No, everything is fine." She said, forcing a smile towards Noel.

Noel looked at her curiously. He knew the mood in the room was far from fine. "Are you sure? You two seem a bit off today."

Russell gave off a hint of fake laughter, shaking his head. "No, no, we just didn't get to bed until late." He paused, realizing how that must of sounded. He then quickly added, "I couldn't sleep so I watched some TV for a while."

Dee nodded. "Yes...and it was very loud so I was having trouble sleeping as well." She shrugged. "We're just tired is all. Only got a few hours in."

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Noel said, looking back and fourth at the two.

Russell slightly laughed, lightly pushing Noel with a nudge of his elbow. "Noel, you're such a joker. Only you would be able to sleep through all that. Doesn't surprise me, you've always been a heavy sleeper." Russell said, feeling a bit nervous himself.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Noel looked down, thinking. Something wasn't right. He knew he missed something.

Trying to break the tension, Dee stood and began heading for the kitchen. "Cup of tea, anyone?" she asked while standing in the kitchen doorway, turning her head back towards the guys.

Russell needed a chance to talk to Noel...alone. Finally seeing an opportunity, he nodded at Dee, smiling. "Yes!" He said, almost too eagerly. "We'll both have some."

Noel shrugged with a gentle nod. Once Dee closed the kitchen door and began making the tea, Russell immediately took his chance. "Noel, listen...uh...I have to talk to you for a moment."

Noel looked aside to Russell, nodding. "Sure, mate. What's going on?"

"Well..." Russell started. "I was going to ask you. I mean, about the whole Dee thing. I know I've been questioning the two of you alot lately. And one last time, I wanted to ask you...honestly, are you positive that there is nothing between you guys? Are you sure you don't have any feelings for her?"

Noel was a bit surprised. Why would Russell be asking him this so seriously? This made him even more suspicious. He wasn't sure what to think at this point, but he shook his head. "I told you, there's nothing between me and Dee. I don't have feelings for her..." Just saying those things almost hurt him. He knew he was far off from the truth, but then he sighed and blankly stated, "...I'm positive." Curious to why Russell wanted to talk to him about that, he then asked, "Why?"

Russell nodded as Noel denied anything he had for Dee. He shrugged, almost lost for words. He wasn't sure how to explain. "Oh, uh...nothing, mate. Just curious is all..." He said, scratching his head.

After a short while in the kitchen, Dee finished making the tea and walked back out into the living area. She carried a small tray in her hand which held the three tea cups. She sat them down on the coffee table and sat down in the chair, holding her cup and lightly sipping it. As Russell and Noel had watched Dee come back in the room, they both caught themselves lost in their gaze at her. She looked incredible. Short, black shorts were exposing her smooth, long legs and her curves were looking extra-striking in her tight, pink and white t-shirt. Neither men had yet noticed how astounding she looked that morning. Probably because they were both too concerned on their thoughts. Both sets of eyes were slightly widened as they watched her take her seat. Suddenly realizing he had been staring, Noel looked away, picking up his tea and looking around the room. He hoped she didn't notice his eyes on her so close. Russell did almost the same, although it took him longer to put his attention on something else. The awkward feeling through the room was back again. No one knew what exactly to say. All had too much on their minds. So there they sat, continuing to silently drink their tea. The only sounds being the quiet sighs and sipping noises.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours after Russell's discussion with Noel, about Dee. Noel left the flat to go do some shooting for the Mighty Boosh which left Russell and Dee alone. Both were still confused and didn't know what to say to each other, or if they should even say anything at all. But they couldn't just keep avoiding each other for the entire rest of their stay. Dee looked up at the door as she heard a knock. With a "Come in", Russell then came in the room. Dee was laying on her stomach across the guest bed and had been reading a magazine.

The second she saw Russell walk in, she jumped up nervously and blushed. "Oh, hey..."

"Hey..." Russell spoke quietly while shutting the door behind him. "Look, Dee...I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

Dee nodded then looked down shyly as she began to speak. "...Me too. I know it was very...spontaneous. And honestly, I don't regret it at all. Kissing you made me realize that I have feelings for you. I think I have for a while...Of course, I understand if you don't feel the same. But I won't lie to you. So, that's what I think...and, you...?" She looked up at Russell hopefully.

Russell's eyes widened with surprise. He figured she would just tell him it was a mistake and move on. He smiled, moving closer to her. "Dee...I feel the same way. I'm glad you did it. And if you're up for it, I'd like to become...more."

She smiled after his last sentence. "I'd like that too." She moved up to him and lightly bit her bottom lip as she awaited his response.

"So, I guess you're mine now then." Russell said with a grin as he put his hands on her waist, slowly moving them up and down.

She nodded with a little laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up as he reached down. They then kissed, confirming the beginning of their relationship.

Meanwhile, on the set of the Mighty Boosh...

Noel held the black pencil up to his eye. He swept the liner across his lid a few times, then did the same with the other. After adding a little mascara and spraying some "Goth Juice" hairspray in his hair, he was good to go. He left his tiny dressing room and greeted his co-star, Julian Barratt, in front of the camera.

Julian and Noel met a decade ago at an after-party through other actors and friends. Almost immediately, they began working together. They had written a few different ideas for shows, but the Boosh was the winner. They had spent the past five years on the Mighty Boosh television series and even longer on live projects and Boosh radio shows. Julian starred in the Boosh alongside Noel. He played Howard Moon, the Jazz Maverick. Howard was also the best friend of Noel's character, Vince Noir.

After a few hours of on and off shooting, the cast and crew began to clean up the set. Noel walked with Julian down the small hallway that lead to the dressing rooms. It seemed as if they hadn't really talked in a while. Both figured now would be a good chance.

"So how's life been treating you?" Julian asked as they shuffled down the corridor.

"Alright, I suppose. A little confusing. Russell and Dee are being sort of...weird. But I guess I deserve that. I've been distancing myself from them alot lately." Noel replied.

"What for? They're your best friends. Just give 'em a talk."

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy anymore. I wish it was..." Noel looked down at his feet.

"Something wrong?"

"...No. I'm fine. I guess me n' them just aren't connecting as well as we used to. I probably just need to get some sleep. I've just felt out of it. I've been feeling like a fucking zombie."

A laugh escaped Julian's mouth as he nodded towards Noel. "Maybe you should slow down on all that partyin', mate."

Noel laughed as well, looking up at Julian with a smile. "I think you're right."

"Damn straight, I'm right." Julian laughed. "Too many drinks. Too many late-night one night stands. Too many..." Julian then raised his eyebrow at Noel suspiciously with a hint of a smile. "...Drugs?"

Noel's eyes once again hit the floor. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his smooth, shiny, black hair. "A little, yeah. I mean, it's not horrible. I'm not crazy about it. Sometimes I just..." He sighed. "...need something to do. I get stressed. I get bored..."

Julian nodded. "Oh, trust me...I know where you're coming from. I've been through that alot before. I guess it wasn't until I had my sons that I calmed down for good. I just knew I couldn't raise two boys while starring in a television show, writing a book, doing live performances and snorting cocaine. Not all at once. Something had to go and coke wasted alot of time I wish I still had..." He sighed. "...Just be careful, mate. Don't get too lost in whatever you're doing. I don't think you should worry about messing with the stuff from time to time but just don't get too far. It's hard to go back."

Noel kept his head down, taking in what Julian had to say. He appreciated having Julian. He was older and seemed to be a Hell of a lot smarter than Noel. It seemed as if anything Noel was currently experiencing, Julian had something to say about it because he's already done it himself. He was always helpful, just by saying his opinion. He was a good friend.

"...Thanks, Julian." Noel said, looking at Julian with a little smile as he held the door knob of his dressing room.

At this point, they were both standing outside of their rooms, which were across the hall from each other. Julian smiled and nodded. "Anytime, mate." Julian opened the door then disappeared into the room.

Noel did the same, but as he walked in he noticed the visitor sitting on the couch in the back of the small room. He smiled as he looked their way and threw his pocket's belongings on the vanity table while passing it. He stopped, standing in front of the couch, looking down at the person seated. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"I want my jeans back." Sue said as she pointed to Noel's legs.

Sue Denim was most commonly known for her singing in a band called "Robots in Disguise." She was Dee's band-mate; Dee's best friend; close to being considered Dee's sister. Sue and Noel had met through Dee at a party, after a Robots in Disguise gig that Dee had invited Noel to soon after their first meeting. Today, she was on the set of the Mighty Boosh to make a guest appearance. She did those quite often, Noel liked putting friends and people he personally knew into the show instead of random actors he had never met. Noel and Sue didn't really talk much. They were more of just drinking buddies. She was good for laughs; good for a good time. And if Noel had a bad day, calling Sue was always a smart choice. She was fun and easily spread joy. However, Sue was alot more seductive towards people than Dee was. She wasn't a whore, but she knew exactly how to use her good looks. She could be intimidating to other women and could easily make them feel inferior. But Noel loved that about Sue. She was confident. And although they didn't know it, due to the absence of conversation between then two, they actually had quite a lot in common.

Noel immediately laughed. He wasn't suprised by her demand for the recently borrowed, tight, red and black, leopard-print jeans. "I should have guessed."

"I still can't believe you fit into them. It makes me think I should go scan your closet, knowing we wear virtually the same size." she laughed.

"Oh yeah, but I'll admit, it wasn't easy. This pair is still genius though." He grinned. "Thanks. I needed these. Well, Vince did. I needed something new for him to wear and when I saw you walk in with these, I knew they were perfect."

"I know, right. Topshop never fails to feed my clothing addiction." Sue stood up. "Well then, take them off. I want to wear them to a party tonight." She laughed.

Noel laughed, nodding at her with a grin. "Make me."

Her jaw dropped slightly, in a joking manner as she gave off a fake, dramatic gasp. "Fine! Ok then..." She laughed as she playfully tugged at the button on the jeans Noel was wearing. After a second of messing with it, the button came loose. She then pulled the zipper down, looking up at him, smirking. "There." She mockingly stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

He wasn't too suprised that she actually did it. Noel laughed then nodded. "Having fun with that then?" He joked.

"Hey!" She playfully hit his chest and smiled. She blushed a little; a light shade of pink began to form on her cheeks. "Actually, yes I am." She joked as well and laughed.

He grinned at her. "Damn, I've missed you Sue."

She smiled, nodding her head in agreement, her hands were still holding on to the top ends of the jeans. "I've missed you too Noel."

Their gazes met. And before they knew it, Noel was moving closer to Sue and Sue was doing the same with Noel. After a short moment of looking into the eyes of each other, they felt their lips touch. Sue smiled at the feeling of Noel's warm lips; she continued to kiss him. Noel slowly moved his hands on to Sue's waist. He slid them back and lower, on to Sue's lower back. He slipped his hands under her shirt as they kept kissing and Sue gently pulled down on Noel's jeans. Their kiss soon turned into a make-out. Their kissing began to get more intense. Sue backed up and fell on to the couch. She pulled Noel on top of her, one hand still on the rim of his jeans, the other now tugging on his shirt. Noel couldn't think at all. He felt himself wanting to keep going further. Sue had such a sexual energy about her that he couldn't resist. He didn't want to stop, neither did she; and they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple hours since the intimacy between Sue and Noel began. Sue was standing in front of the vanity table. She leaned over to get a closer look at herself in the mirror. She spent a few minutes touching up her hair and make-up. Once finished, she went over to the couch where Noel had been sitting. He sat with a blank stare, unsure of what had just happened.

Sue took a seat beside him and waved her hand in front of his face as an attempt to get his attention. "Hello?" She laughed.

"Huh?" Noel blinked, finally snapping out of it. He looked aside at Sue and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"You alright?" She asked, looking a little concerned.

'How many times have I been asked that...' Noel wondered as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm great. Just a little tired is all." As he looked down, he noticed that same leopard-print pair of pants folded up in his hand. "Oh yeah, still want these back?" He laughed as he held them up and handed them to her.

She looked down at them and smiled as she nodded and took them. "Yeah, thanks." She thought for a moment, then picked a pen up from the table in front of them. "Ya' know...that party I mentioned earlier, it could use another guest." She grabbed his hand and scribbled an address on his palm. "You should come. It'll be loads of fun." She grinned.

He read his hand as she wrote, nodding. "Yeah, sounds great." He smiled then stood up.

She stood up as well, placing the pants in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Good, I'll see you there." They looked at each other for a moment, smiling, then hugged.

Once they broke apart, Noel nodded and grinned. "Yeah, see you tonight."

Sue turned then walked out of the dressing room. By then, no one else was left in the studio. Noel stayed for a little while longer. He needed time to think before going back to his apartment where Dee and Russell had been. He used to be positive he wanted Dee, more than anything else. But now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know what he wanted. After almost an hour of sitting alone in the studio, Noel started the walk home.

The apartment went silent as Noel walked in. He went into the living room, only to see Russell and Dee staring up at him from the couch. Dee glanced at Russell, she then stood up and anxiously shrugged at Noel before going into the guest bedroom.

Noel watched her leave, then looked at Russell, confused. "What's going on with her?"

"Um...I have to talk to you." Russell avoided eye contact.

"About?" Noel asked as he sat down next to Russell on the couch.

"Well...me and Dee..." his voice lightly trailed off.

Noel didn't even need to hear the rest. He suddenly felt cold. He didn't want Russell to continue, but he had no choice. So he said it himself; "...You're together, aren't you?"

Russell looked down, nodding. "Are you mad?"

Noel sighed. Of course he was mad. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend and his crush for years, together. A couple. In a relationship. Besides, Russell and Dee? How the hell did that happen? He looked away, shaking his head. "No..." He looked back to Russell, forcing a fake smile. "Actually, that's great. A little unexpected, but...I'm happy for you, mate. I hope it goes good."

"...Really?" Russell looked amazed.

"Yeah, of course." he lied then stood and started to head for his room. He just wanted to leave, he didn't want to face either of them at the moment. "I'm going to go..." He thought for a moment, then smiled; a real one. "I have plans tonight, I think I'll go brush up a bit."

With the sound of Noel's bedroom door closing, Dee immediately came out from the room in which she had been listening to their entire conversation. She smiled while running to Russell then sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

Noel stirred through his closet. He tried to clear his mind but it didn't happen. He needed to get out and forget and he knew how. After a couple minutes of flipping through clothes, he settled with a pair of tight, black drain-pipe jeans and white Mighty Boosh t-shirt, with neon colors splattered around it and the Boosh symbol in the middle. He threw them on, then went in his bathroom. He played around a little with some black eyeliner and mascara, his big blue eyes appeared to brighten. He sprayed his hair with root booster after using a flat iron on it. He added a couple necklaces and a wristband to his appearance then left his room.

Dee looked up at him as he entered the living room to gather his keys, wallet and phone. Her jaw almost dropped. He looked amazing. Without a word, Noel left. Dee stared at the door for a second after watching him leave. Russell looked at her, feeling slightly bummed. He could see the sense of pain that she had in her eyes. He never even thought to ask her if she wanted Noel because he already knew the answer. She made it much more obvious than Noel did. And Russell couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he was just keeping her from Noel, trying to pull her away from him. He knew she was hurt. He completely denied liking her what-so-ever, and she was practically in love with him. She felt she had no chance with the person she'd wanted for years. Sometimes Russell questioned whether she really even wanted to be in this relationship right now or not. But he would continue to try; to steer her away from Noel and forget about her feelings for him. Whatever it takes...he wasn't going to let Noel occupy her mind anymore.

Noel arrived at the party location. It was at a venue which was pretty familiar to Noel. The Mighty Boosh had done live shows there before. Robots in Disguise, Razorlight and IAMX had also played there. Even Russell and Julian had done stand-up there. And after most of those gigs, the audience would be cleared and the guests of the after party would arrive. You usually had to be at least eighteen years-old to get into the after shows. It was always dark, with bright colored lights and smoke everywhere; music playing as loud as you can get; and of course, drinks all around. Not to mention the drugs.

Noel moved through the crowd until he found Sue. She looked marvelous. He watched her for a moment as she talked to people. He smiled, watching her cute laugh and pretty smile. She always seemed to have good charisma. After a few moments, he made his way up to her. While her back was turned to him, he slowly reached out and placing his hands on her waist, gently pulling her towards him. He jumped a little, then turned around. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, hugging him with her free hand, a drink in the other.

"Hey, Noel! I'm so glad you could make it." She looked up at him, not able to lose her smile.

"Yeah, it's great seeing you again." He kept his hands on her sides, grinning.

She moved a little closer, blushing a little. "Want a drink?"

As the night progressed, Noel began to forget about Dee. He liked being with Sue. She was fun and more optimistic. Plus, she was always so alluring. Both in a drunken state, they wandered off from the party and snuck into the backstage area of the venue, which was now supposed to be off-limits to the party guests. They slammed through into an empty storage room. They were surrounded with nothing but boxes and boxes, filled with costumes, makeup and technical stuff. Both were laughing and smiling as they kissed and slid their hands around each other's bodies. Sue pulled Noel's shirt up and off over his head. Noel did the same and began working her bra straps. Her hands slowly ran up his abs and chest, then moved back down to the zipper on his jeans. Noel moved his lips from hers, aside to her neck. He began with kissing it then started to suck on it lightly, going harder with it as he went. He moved his hands down to begin taking her jeans off as well. She giggled, then moved her mouth up to his ear. She ran the tip of her tongue along the edge of his ear, then with a grin, whispered; "Want more? Again? Second time time today..." Noel grinned, her hot breath and seductive voice in his ear was only making him go faster. More and more of their clothes began to fill the clear space on the floor. He looked at her and nodded. "I want alot more..."


	8. Chapter 8

The week was almost over and Dee was spending her last night in Noel's apartment. Russell was leaving then as well. He wasn't planning on staying so long but he didn't want to leave Dee there alone with Noel. He honestly couldn't trust the two. Noel had been keeping in touch with Sue. They called each other every once in a while to talk and make plans. But despite the sudden start of hanging out, they still kept it quiet.

Dee was in the guest room, packing her things. Russell had just got back from a short stand-up gig. But while he was out, he found something he knew Dee would find interesting. He walked into the guest room, his hands behind his back. "Hey." Dee smiled, then went up to him and kissed him.

"Hey," Russell started. "I found something you might want to see..." He reached his hand out and dropped a magazine on the bed. "I guess now we know where Noel's been running off to these past couple days..." He smirked then shut the door and leaned back against it, his arms folded at his chest.

Dee looked at Russell curiously, raising an eyebrow at him. She picked the magazine up off the bed and looked at it. Right there on the front cover, was a picture of Noel and Sue. They were pressed up against a wall in a night club, kissing. The headline read 'Secret Lovers? Denim-Fielding details and photos inside!', Dee quietly whispered it as she read. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she flipped through the magazine and glanced at the pictures. She threw it on the bed and sat down beside it, looking up at Russell, shocked. "You think it's true?"

"How could it not? For once they actually have pictures as proof. Besides, he has been gone a lot lately. And he never says where he's going. Maybe that's why, he didn't want us to know." Russell replied.

"Why wouldn't he say anything though? I mean, it's Sue...she's like a sister to me and neither one mentioned it." Dee shook her head.

"I dunno...I guess they have their reasons. Sure, it's a little unexpected but can you really be surprised? You've seen the stories about him; Courtney, Alison, Lily, Amy...It was only a matter of time. He obviously gets around..." He spoke as though he was trying to degenerate Noel as much as he could, and he sort of was. He wanted her to change her mind about him. Even if that meant to unfairly vilify his best friend.

"That's not true!" Dee exclaimed. She stopped, an awkward silence fell upon the room. They looked at eachother for a moment. Dee looked down and sighed. "He's not like that..." She said quietly and almost apologetically.

"How do you know that though? You've never been with him romantically, right? So how can you? Neither of us can. Maybe before when he denied those old rumors, he was just lying. But this time, he can't...there's proof. Face it, he's just a man-whore. He's never had a real relationship and he's never going to. He just fucks any girl that comes around whenever he wants. That's all he's ever done." Russell continued.

Dee didn't speak for a few moments. She took in everything that was said and slowly nodded. "I guess..." she said, defeated.

The next morning was quiet. Russell and Dee silently got their things and prepared to leave. Noel sat in the living room chair and watched them. Something was weird, again. They hadn't said a word to Noel or each other for hours. But Noel didn't seem to care. Instead, he thought about Sue. Sure enough, he was falling for her. And although they had physically gone as far as they could, they still weren't actually together...yet. Noel wanted that to change, and so did Sue. He just had to figure out how to make it happen. How to ask her. How to bring it up.

Finally, Dee spoke. "Well, I guess we're going now." She picked up her bags, as did Russell.

Noel stood, he went over to her and hugged her. Neither Noel or Dee noticed Russell roll his eyes as he watched. The hug seemed to last forever in his mind. But to Noel and Dee, it wasn't enough. They smiled as a warm feeling sent through both of them. They pulled away, Noel nodded towards Russell and they started walking to the door. The two left, leaving Noel alone in the flat. And the first thing he did; invite Sue over.

Within the next few hours, Noel and Sue were laying in his bed. Their clothes were spread around on the floor, although it was hard to determine whose clothes were whose. The light's were turned off. There was an orange glow coming in from the sunset through the window. They were pressed up against each other, Noel's arm around her. It was quiet, but the mood in the room was happy. They were both smiling as they looked into each other's eyes. Noel then quietly said, "...Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sue's smile grew as she nodded. "It's about time." They both lightly laughed. It sounded almost as though they were kids again, in middle school. She placed her hand under his chin and pulled his face to hers, passionately kissing him. The silence came back as they smiled at eachother. As the sun fell completely, the room grew dark and there they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
